I Need a Savior
by blondecomicartist
Summary: Angels have become the main target of Hell, by capturing and mutating them for Hell's own grotesque and perverted purposes. As more and more of Heaven's warriors are taken, one angel finds friendship in a free lancing Hell-spawn. Together the two fight not only to end the chaos, but to survive.
1. An Unfriendly Discovery

_**Hi everyone this is my first Spawn fanfiction, but I've loved the story for years now. Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm just getting the story rolling.. I hope you all enjoy it and continue to come back. If you like it please review, otherwise I won't know whether or not I'm heading in the right direction. Your comments fuel my motivation! If you Want to know what I envisioned my angel OC, Kayleigh to look like, I have the cover image for the story up. I'll do a better job describing her later. it's boring to do it all in one sitting.**_

_**All Characters belong to Image and Todd McFarlane, but I own my OCs:) Enjoy!**_

"Kayleigh, it's me Kayleigh. Surely you recognize me?"

"I-I don't understand…Erzabeth?" Kayleigh muttered, taking cautious steps back.

Upon looking at the angel, Erzabeth no longer possessed her same ethereal glow. Her black mask was missing, revealing her once beautiful emerald eyes; now a glazed and curdled yellow.

"You don't look…"

"Like what? Myself?" Erzabeth interposed and took a ghostly step forward. Kayleigh flinched at the touch of ice cold skin caressing her cheek. Fingers as hard and white as marble traced a line down Kayleigh's neck and proceeded to stroke her fair, blonde hair.

Erzabeth smiled a very unholy smile, blue veins under her skin becoming more apparent with each passing moment. The air was so silent, so dead; the only noise heard was the painful thumping of Kayleigh's heart.

"Heaven's been looking for you…you went missing after the scout mission." Kayleigh said, tilting her neck ever so slowly from Erzabeth's sharp fingernails. "We didn't know what happened."

Erzabeth grinned and patted Kayleigh on the head. She grimaced at the sudden rough touch and tried to step back further.

"Oh I'm fine my darling little Kay, never better actually. I lost communication with you from earthly interference, but I'm so glad you were able to find me.

Kayleigh suspiciously eyed her friend. "Speaking of finding you, the only reason I found you was because there was a strong demonic energy in this area. Would you know anything about it?"

"Actually," she closed the gap between them faster than Kayleigh could react. Erzabeth slowly clutched onto Kayleigh's forearms and grazed her plush lips against her ear. The pain and force of the grasp made Kayleigh whimper softly, "You may find," shocking frigid breath ghosted her spine, "that a demon," finger nails pierced soft flesh, "is closer than you think."

_**Please review and come back for more!**_


	2. Chapter 2 A new problem

**_Ch. 2:) another short chapter, but It's getting things moving. Things are going to pick up pretty quickly so I hope you're all enjoying it. PLease review! I love reviews:D_**

**_All characters belong to their respected owners, but I own my OCs. _**

"When was the last time you were in contact with Erzabeth?" The angel, Gabrielle, inquired, shifting through disheveled papers around her work space.

As a lead angel, Gabrielle had an office decorated to match her heavenly status. And because of her ornate tastes, luxuries often became her necessities. Gilded columns supported polished marble walls, where one's reflection appeared through the milky stone as if looking into a mirror. The only object that did not show any opulence at the moment was her rather disorderly desk.

"We were on a previous scouting mission together," Kayleigh began to recollect, "There were two demonic energy signals in Slovakia. We located and neutralized them as our duties entail."

"But you haven't seen her since?" Gabrielle asked with impatience; her long red fingernails began to run across the desk's mahogany surface.

"I was told you sent her on another trip to America. That New York City, as the humans refer. So no, I haven't seen or heard from her since. I assumed her lack of communication was part of the particular mission."

"Never assume." Gabrielle rubbed her face in frustration. "I suppose this isn't a coincidence either." She said and cursed under her breath.

"Ma'am?"

Gabrielle stood up and paced over to an elaborately carved cabinet made of the same wood as the rest of her room's furniture.

"What's the coincidence?" Kayleigh tried to get her attention.

After hearing her mumbles and muffled noises from within cabinet, Gabrielle found a particular file and dropped it in front of Kayleigh.

"See for yourself." Was all she said. She took a long, hard gulp of a glass on her stack of papers.

The file held numerous photos of Angels deemed MIA or 'Missing in Action.' Angels that were either familiar to Kayleigh or she knew rather well.

"I know her…and her." Kayleigh read on, "These dates are recent."

"I know; only within the past year. I was hoping the file wouldn't get any fatter, but then again I said that about me too and look how that turned out." She said poking in disgust at her less than angelic mid section.

"You think there is a connection between these Angels and Erzabeth?"

"Normally no, but they've all disappeared in somewhat the same fashion. This one," She pointed to the photo of a raven haired bounty hunter, "was sent to track a demon posing as an ice cream man in Phoenix. She," Her finger tapped a fair skinned scout whom kayleigh knew from her time in the Elysium Academy, "went missing after supposedly killing a hell creature in Norway."

Kayleigh sat quiet and perplexed. "What do you want me to do?" She lifted her gaze to meet Gabrielle's aging eyes.

"What are you willing to do? I don't want to lose any more angels."

"Just like you lost Angela."

Her words stabbed Gabrielle, and up turned her heavily lip-sticked mouth into a slight snarl. "Don't speak of her again." She hissed.

"You can escape the words but you can hide from what you did to her." Kayleigh retorted and left her seat to leave.

"Where are you going?" Gabrielle yelled after her.

"Where else, to find my friend. Heaven's not going to lose anymore angels."

"Kayleigh, you've always been for ambitious for your ribbons, you have no leads, no knowledge that this is even something we can fix!"

"You called me here, obviously you think I'm experienced enough to entrust me with this. I'll look for demonic energy spikes, and start there. With or without your help, I'm doing my obligation as an angel."

"I called you here because you were close to Erzabeth. I wanted your Intel; when you go, I'm not letting you take more angels into this."

"I don't want you to, I'm taking this personally."

**_Next chapter is coming soon!_**


End file.
